Gewitterwolken
by Moemi
Summary: Trunks trauert um seine verstorbene Schwester Bra. Er beschliesst, sich zurück zu ziehen um eine Weile allein zu sein, doch dann ist da noch Marron....
1. Kapitel 1

Also: Die Rechte an DbZ und den Charas gehören natürlich nicht mir *sniff*  
und ich bekomme auch keinen einzigen Penny für die FF *doppelsniff*.  
  
Es ist meine erste FF die ich ins Netz stelle also seid bitte nicht allzu streng, ja? ^^"  
  
Personen: Trunks, Bra, Pan, Son-Goten, Vegeta, Bulma, Marron, etc.  
  
Pairing/s: möglicherweise Trunks/Marron ??? Da die Geschichte irgendwie macht was sie will   
bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher -.-"  
  
"Wort" - Gesprochendes  
'Wort' - Gedanken  
[Wort] - meine sinnlosen Kommentare  
  
Note: Also ich widme diese Story meiner Freundin Panimaus und allen Trunks-Fans!  
  
Briefbomben, Morddrohungen, Heiratsanträge, Lottoscheine mit 6 Richtigen   
und konstruktive Kritik an SweetMarron@web.de   
  
Danke, und nun (hoffentlich) viel Spaß(?):  
  
  
  
  
Gewitterwolken  
  
-Kapitel 1-  
  
*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
Regentropfen prasselten gegen das Fenster des Krankenhauses. Ein junger Mann mit violetten   
Haaren sitzt mit angespanntem Blick im Wartesaal. Als der Artzt aus dem Zimmer heraustritt,   
springt er sofort auf und sieht ihn mit einer Mischung aus Angst, Hoffnung und Ahungslosigkeit   
an. Der Mann mit dem weißen Kittel senkt den Kopf: "Es tut mir leid... wir haben alles getan....  
Gehen sie zu ihr, sie möchte Sie sehen.." Kaum hat der Mediziner seinen Satz zuende gesprochen   
weiten sich die Augen des Jungen. "Nein.. das.. das kann nicht sein!" stammelt er und schiebt   
sich hastig hinter dem Artzt in das Zimmer. Geschockt geht er zu dem Bett in dem seine kleine   
Schwester liegt. Ihre blau-grünen Haare haben ihren glanz verloren und ihre Augen sind matt und   
ausdruckslos. "Trunks..." Die Augen des Jungen werden glasig als er antwortet: "Bra, sag das es   
nicht wahr ist! Du kannst mich nicht allein lassen Schwesterchen! Bitte nicht!" Ein trauriges   
Lächeln erscheint auf ihrem jugendlichem Gesicht. "Es ist.. nicht.. deine Schuld,   
...mach dir..keine Vorwürfe..." "Bra......." Tiefste Traurigkeit liegt in seiner leisen Stimme.  
"Großer Bruder.. sag Mutter und Vater dass.. ich sie liebe..und.. dass es mir.. leid tut."   
Tränen bilden sich in den Augenwinkeln des Jungen. "Ich verspreche es." "Und.. Trunks...,   
bitte... schwöre mir... dass du wieder.... glücklich wirst...." Ein Nicken ist die stille   
Antwort. Ihre Hand sucht die Seine. Bras Hand liegt kalt und leblos in Trunk's. "Vergiss mich   
nicht Bruder, ich bin immer bei dir,...." Ihre Augen fallen ihr zu und ihre Stimme wird immer   
leiser. Sie drückt schwach seine warme Hand. Trunks schluckt leise. "..Ich... hab..dich...lieb.."  
Nun verstummt sie und der Druck ihrer Hand verschwindet schlagartig. "Bra.... BRA...nein.... du  
darfst nicht...sterben... bleib bei mir!" Tränen fallen auf die Bettdecke und die hilflosen   
Rufe des Jungen hallen druch die Gänge des Krankenhauses.  
*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Trunks wird von einem lautem Donnern aus seinem Albtraum gerissen. Nassgeschwitzt schnellt er in  
seinem Bett hoch und erst nach Sekunden wird ihm klar dass das wieder mal einer dieser   
schrecklichen Träume war, die ihn seit dem Tod seiner kleinen Schwester Bra fast jede Nacht   
heimsuchten. Sie war vor 2 Wochen verstorben, und das hatte den Jungen hart getroffen. Seine   
Schwester war ihm wirklich sehr wichtig, immer eine gute Freundin, die ihn aufmunterte wenn er   
traurig war und ihm wo immer sie konnte half. Doch jetzt konnte sie ihn nicht mehr trösten. Sie   
war weg. Für immer. Für alle Zeit. Auch Trunks Mutter Bulma weinte oft und lange um ihre Tochter,  
nur Vegeta, Bras Vater verbarg seine Gefühle sorgsam. Doch der HalbSaiyajin war sich sicher   
dass sein stolzer Vater in Wirklichkeit auch trauerte.   
Innerlich, und heimlich, wie es seine Art war.   
  
Trunks sah, immer wenn er an sie dachte dieses traurige Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht,   
und ihre emotionslosen Augen als er sie zum letzten Mal angesehen hatte.   
Er hätte ihr so gerne noch gesagt dass er sie auch liebte, doch dafür war es zu spät.   
Allerdings ahnte Trunks dass seine Schwester um die Zuneigung ihres Bruders zu ihr wusste.  
Leider können Menschen die an einer Krankheit gestorben sind nicht mit den Dragonballs   
wiedererweckt werden. Ja, es war eine sehr tückische krankheit, die Bra sehr lange gequält   
hatte. Vegetas Tochter hatte die Schmerzen ertragen ohne den anderen viel davon zu sagen,   
sie wollte nicht dass sich jemand noch mehr Sorgen machte.   
Nun hatte sie am Ende doch die Erlösung gefunden. Dabei war sie viel zu jung gestorben.   
Sie war gerade 16 geworden. Aber zum Feiern war keinem zumute. Und in Bras Freunden und ihren   
Angehörigen, und ganz besonders in ihrem Bruder Trunks würde sie ewig leben. Doch genauso lebte   
dieser Schmerz in ihnen allen.   
Der Schmerz,   
jemanden verloren zu haben der einem nahe stand,   
der einem etwas bedeutete,   
den man brauchte,   
der für einen da war,  
und an den man sich immer erinnern würde.  
  
Ein lautes Donnern lenkte Trunks von seinen Gedanken um seine Schwester ab. Er schob die Decke   
beseite und tapste zu seinem Fenster. Draußen tobte ein riesiges Gewitter, Blitze zuckten vom   
Himmel, lautes Donnergrollen begleitete sie und es goss wie aus Kübeln; es hatten sich viele   
Pfütze gebildet.   
Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet dem Jungen am Fenster, dass es gegen 5 Uhr morgens war.   
Und da er nach diesem Traum sowieso nicht mehr schlafen konnte tapste er aus dem Zimmer durch   
den Flur und mitten ins Bad. Es schien noch niemand auf den beinen zu sein. Sorgfältig schloss   
der Junge die Tür ab und betrachtete mit einem kurzem Blick in den Spiegel den violetthaarigen,   
verschlafen dreinblickenden Jungen, der ihm daraus entgegensah.   
  
Langsam entledigte er sich seinem Pyjama und betrat die Duschkabine.   
Kurz darauf war das Rauschen von Wasser zu vernehmen. Trunks seufzte leise. Immer wenn er   
irgendwo allein war musste er an Bra denken. Es war wirklich sehr schmerzhaft einen Menschen   
zu verlieren für den man Liebe empfand. Es gab noch ein Mädchen für das Trunks ähnliche Gefühle   
hegte.   
Marron.   
Doch der Tod seiner Schwester hatte bei ihm bewirkt, dass er nun Angst hatte nocheinmal jemanden   
zu verlieren den er liebte. Er wollte nicht wieder so verletzt werden. Darum hatte er in den   
letzten Tagen versucht ein wenig Abstand zu seinen Freunden zu bekommen. Doch es war ihm nicht   
so recht gelungen. Son-Goten, Pan, und Marron sah er schliesslich jeden Tag in der Schule und   
besonders Son-Goten konnte er einfach nicht wegschicken wenn er alleine sein wollte. Er war   
eben sein bester Freund, und dessen Trost half ihm schon, auch wenn er es nicht immer zugeben   
wollte.   
Auch Pan und Marron trösteten ihren Kumpel wann immer er ihren Trost brauchte.   
Sie verteidigten ihn wenn andere lachten, weil er weinte.   
Ja seine Freunde waren wirklich für ihn da.   
Vor allem jetzt, wo er sie brauchte, obwohl er ja Abstand wollte.   
  
Doch die Sache mit Marron war wirklich ein Problem.   
Was sollte er tun? Er liebte sie, er spürte dieses Gefühl sehr deutlich.   
Es war dieses gewisse Etwas an ihr das ihn so faszinierte. Sein Herz schlug schneller wenn er   
bei ihr war, oder sie erwartete, und sein Puls raste förmlich, wenn sie sich zufällig berührten.   
Wie sollte er es nur schaffen jemanden wegzuschicken, von dem er sich doch insgeheim wünschte   
er wäre für immer bei ihm?  
  
Bra hätte jetzt gewusst was zu tun wäre, hätte ihn ermuntert, ihn aufgebaut, ihm Mut gemacht...  
Doch seufzend rief er sich ins Gedächtnis dass sie nicht mehr bei ihm war.   
Kurz erinnerte er sich an ihre Worte " Schwöre mir dass du wieder glücklich wirst ".   
Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf. Wie sollte er denn glücklich werden wenn er nicht mit dem   
Menschen zusammen sein konnte, den er liebte? Er wollte nicht wieder verletzt werden, sich   
nicht zu stark an einen Menschen binden, und nicht wieder soviel Traurigkeit spüren.   
  
Diese Trauer hing schon seit 2 Wochen wie ein dichter Nebel über dem Haus der Familie Briefs.   
Er wollte nicht dass es sich wiederholte, nicht schon wieder. Er hätte es nicht verkraftet   
noch einen Menschen zu verlieren den er so stark liebte.  
Trunks wusste, es würde nur noch schwerer werden Marron zu vergessen wenn er ihr einmal seine   
Liebe gestanden hatte. Doch es würde auch nicht leicht sein ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, sie zu   
ignorieren oder sie abzuweisen.  
Der junge halbSaiyajin war hin- und hergerissen.  
  
Noch einmal schüttelte er seinen Kopf, als wollte er sich von diesem Gedankenkampf befreien.   
Danach stellte er das Wasser ab und trat aus der Dusche, griff nach dem erste-bestem Handtuch   
und band es um seine Hüften. Mit gesengtem Kopf schlurfte er zurück in sein Zimmer und drückte   
auf den Lichtschalter. Wahllos nahm er ein paar Klamotten aus seinem Schrank und streifte sie   
sich über. Ihm waren in letzter Zeit sowieso fast alle Dinge gleichgültig. Sein Leben schien   
ihm beinahe wertlos ohne das Lachen seiner Schwester, das sonst oft durch das haus schallte.   
Er vermisste sogar ihre Wutanfälle wenn ihr Vater keine Zeit hatte sie zum Einkaufzentrum zu   
fahren oder er ihren geburtstag vergessen hatte. Ja, ihr Temperament war wirklich feurig. Wenn   
man es genau betrachtete war sie soetwas wie der Gegensatz zu ihm selber. Wie eine Art   
Ergänzung seiner Seele, seines Ichs.   
Vielleicht kam dadurch dieses Gefühl der Unvollständigkeit zustande, das Gefühl, ein anderer   
Mensch zu sein als vorher, das Gefühl, dass etwas Wichtiges fehlte....  
  
Inzwischen war es schon 6 Uhr, und das Gewitter hielt weiter an, es schien eher noch stärker   
geworden zu sein, anstatt sich endlich zu verziehen. Genervt ging Trunks Richtung Küche um   
seinen SaiyajinHunger zu stillen.   
Als er den Raum betrat fiel sein Blick auf einen Zettel der in der Mitte des Runden Küchentisches  
lag. Verwundert griff Trunks danach und las das Gekritzel, das er eindeutig als die Handschrift   
seiner Mutter identifizierte.  
  
Hallo Schatz,  
tut mir leid, das wir dir nichts gesagt haben, aber dein Vater und ich wollen ein   
paar Tage weg von zu Hause, wir brauchen einfach andere Luft, und vor allem Ablenkung..   
ich hoffe du kannst uns verstehen. Geld habe ich in deiner Nachttischschublade hinterlegt,   
und der Kühlschrank ist voll mit Essen. Lass es dir gut gehen, wir sind in etwa 7 Tagen zurück.  
  
"Na toll" murmelte der Junge und riss den Kühlschrank auf, schnappte sich 6 Brötchen und   
eine Flasche kalte Limo, setzte sich damit an den Tisch und schlang sein "Frühstück" hinunter.   
Danach zog er sich eine Jacke über und ging nach Draußen, wo weiterhin ein fürchterliches   
Gewitter tobte.   
  
Regentropfen prasselten ununterbrochen auf ihn hernieder, und schon nach wenigen Sekunden fühlte er die Nässe am ganzen Körper. Doch sein Entschluss stand fest. Nicht würde ihn davon abbringen können, auch nicht dieses dumme Gewitter. Natürlich hätte er fliegen können, doch er wollte einfach nur durch den Regen laufen. Er hatte kein bestimmtes Ziel. Trunks wollte nur alleine sein. Er musste über sehr vieles nachdenken und eine Entscheidung fällen wie es weitergehen sollte.  
Von lautem Donnergrollen und Lichtblitzen wurde er begleitet als er immer weiter lief.   
  
Seine Schritte wurden hastiger. Schliesslich begann er zu rennen.   
Er rannte als wäre er auf der Flucht vor irgendetwas.   
  
Doch wovor floh er eigentlich?   
Vor der Entscheidung die er zu treffen hatte?   
Vor seiner Erinnerung an die letzten Tage?   
Vor der Einsamkeit?   
Vielleicht sogar vor sich selbst?  
  
In diesem Moment wusste nicht einmal er selbst die Antwort........  
  
  
  
..........to be continued.........  
  
  
Natürlich freue ich mich über Reviews! SweetMarron@web.de  
Eure Meomi 


	2. Kapitel 2

So hier das 2.Kapitel,  
auch ich habe mich schon von einem geliebten Menschen verabschieden müssen,  
und weiss wie schmerzhaft es ist. Diese Story ist für alle die dieses Gefühl ebenfalls kennen.  
  
  
-Gewitterwolken-  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
"Was für ein Sturm." "Ja, und dabei waren nur angesagt...."   
Ein blondes und ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen standen am Fenster und beobachteten das tobende Gewitter.   
  
"Hey Mädels, sieht echt schlecht aus mit Zelten, was?" Son-Goten betrat das Zimmer. "Ja.. können wir vergessen, denn es sieht nicht so aus als ob es von einer Sekunde auf die Andere aufhören würde.." stimmte Pan zu. "Schade.. aber, wo ist eigentlich Trunks? Hatten wir ihn nicht auch eingeladen?" Mischte sich Marron in das Gespräch ein. Goten kratzte sich am Kopf. "Klar hab ich ihn eingeladen.. ich kann ja mal die Gegend nach seiner Ki absuchen.. Sekunde.." Der Schwarzhaarige schloss kurz die Augen, runzelte kurz darauf die Stirn "Komisch, seine Ki ist etwa 2 Kilometer entfernt von der Capsule Corp., was macht er denn blos bei diesem Mistwetter Draußen?" Verwunderte Blicke zeichneten sich auf den Gesichtern der Mädchen ab. "Seltam..was will er denn im Regen?" "Und vor allem bei diesem Gewitter, nicht dass ihm was passiert.." sagte Marron mit einem besorgtem Blick, und errötete gleich darauf als Pan und Goten sie angrinsen mussten. Marron konnte ihre Gefühle wirklich nicht gut verstecken. "Ihm wird schon nichts passieren, er ist schliesslich ein Saiyajin, und er weiss was er tut!" Son-Goten legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter. "Sicher, du hast Recht.." antwortete die Blonde leise.  
  
In diesem Moment erhellte wieder einer von vielen Blitzen für Sekundenbruchteile das Zimmer, kruz darauf vernahm man das laute Donnern, es klang, als wäre ganz in der Nähe der Blitz eingeschlagen. Pan zuckte zusammen. "Das sieht nicht gut aus...bei dem Wetter will ich lieber nicht nach Draußen..." "Dann bleibt ihr eben hier bis das Gewitter aufhört" schlug Son-Goten vor. "Wird wohl das Beste sein." murmelte Marron.   
  
***************  
  
Mit einem ohrenbetäubendem Donnern schlug der Blitz in einen riesigen Baum, nur wenige Meter entfernt von dem einsamen Jungen, der schon stundenlang durch das Gewitter lief, ein. Er rannte noch immer, hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf gesenkt. Er zitterte, sein ganzer Körper war kalt, die Sachen die er trug vollkommen durchnässt, boten keinen Schutz mehr gegen den noch immer hernieder fallenden Regen.   
  
Trunks hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Er rannte nun schon geschlagene 3 Stunden durch dieses Gewitter, ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel. Nur weg, weg von allem was ihn erinnern konnte.   
Er wollte sich nicht erinnern.   
Er wollte alles vergessen.   
Er wollte es hinter sich lassen.  
Er wollte einfach allein sein.  
War blind vor Traurigkeit.  
  
So leblose Augen.   
Das traurige Lächeln.   
Diese leise, hoffnungsvolle Stimme.  
  
'Vergiss mich nicht'   
  
'Werd wieder glücklich'   
  
'Ich hab dich lieb!'   
  
Tausend Erinnerungen stürtzten auf ihn herein.  
  
Bra, als sie sich weinend hinter ihrem Bruder versteckte, als ihr Vater sich mal wieder im Ton vergriffen hatte.  
  
Bra, als sie starrköpfig auf ihrem Stuhl saß, weil sie keinen Taschengeldvorschub bekommen hatte.  
  
Bra, als sie ihren großen Bruder fragte, ob sie bei ihm schlafen durfte, weil sie sich fürchtete.  
  
Bra, als sie an Trunks' Bett saß und ihn pflegte als er die Grippe hatte.  
  
Bra, als sie sich zusammen mit Trunks über einen Streit ihrer Eltern halb tot lachte.  
  
Bra, als sie ihn wie jeden Morgen lächelnd weckte, weil Schule war.  
  
Bra, als sie in ihren letzten Minuten im Krankenhausbett lag, und ihm sagte, dass sie ihn lieb hatte.  
  
"NEIN!" schrie Trunks plötzlich laut aus, und blieb ruckartig stehen. Der Schrei kam aus tiefster Seele, und hallte in seinem Kopf. "Bra..... wie konntest du... mir das antun..?" Ohnmächtig ging der Junge in die Knie. "Komm ....zurück!"  
  
*******************  
  
Mit einem lauten Klirren fiel das Glas auf den Fußboden und zersplitterte sofort in tausend Stücke. Erschrocken entschuldigte sich Marron "Oh, tut mir leid... ich weiss nicht wie das passieren konnte.. Sorry" Sie bückte sich um die Scherben aufzusammeln. "Schon gut, ich mache das! Zieh die lieber was anderes an!" meinte Pan und zeigte auf den großen Fleck auf Marrons Oberteil. "Oh, okay"  
  
'Was war eben los mit mir? Ich hatte auf einmal dieses Gefühl... Ob Trunks etwas passiert ist?'   
  
Marron war in das Zimmer von Son-Goten gerannt und kramte gedankenverloren in ihrem Rucksack herum. Ihre Sinne waren ganz bei Trunks. Sie hasste es, dass sie nichteinmal die Umgebung nach anderen Ki absuchen konnte. Niemand hatte es ihr je gezeigt. Sie war kein Saiyajin, nichtmal zur Hälfte. Doch irgendwann wollte sie Trunks bitten es ihr bei zu bringen....  
  
Nun war das Mädchen fündig geworden und zog ohne sich um zu sehen ihr Top aus, und das neue Teil an. Das schmutzige warf sie einfach unters Bett.  
  
Als sie sich umdrehte blickte sie direkt in Gotens Augen, er lehnte im Türrahmen.   
"Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken Marron.." flüsterte dieser.  
"Woher.. weisst du..?" "Marron-chan, ich bin ein HalbSaiyajin, du weisst, ich kann spüren dass deine Ki unruhig ist, und das kann ja nur eines bedeuten. Du machst dir Sorgen, hab ich Recht?"   
  
Marron fühlte sich ertappt und wurde wieder rot um die Wangen. Zaghaft nickte sie. "Son-Goten.. hast du das vorhin auch gemerkt.. ich meine.." Seine Augen blitzten verstehend auf. "Ja, ich weiss was du sagen willst, kurz nach diesem lauten donnern, Trunks Ki hat stark geflackert.." Plötzlich unterbrach sich der Junge. Schuldbewusst dreinblickend hatte er bemerkt dass er Marron durch diese Information nur noch mehr Sorgen bereitete.   
  
'Trunks...'  
  
Son-Goten atmete tief ein. "Ich gehe ihn suchen!" sagte er schliesslich überzeugt. Marrons Augen weiteten sich. "Ich komme mit!" sagte sie hoffnungsvoll. "Nein, du bleibst hier, für euch Mädels ist es zu gefährlich, Trunks würde mich umbringen wenn ich das zuließe." "Aber-" "Kein Aber" wurde sie unterbrochen. "Ihr beide bleibt hier, ich werde mit Trunks wieder zurückkommen, klar?" Große, blaue, traurige Augen blickten ihn an. "Ich verspreche es.."   
  
'Son-Goten.... Trunks....... bitte......'  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige packte schnell eine Flasche Wasser, und magische Bohnen ein, nur für alle Fälle. Dann verabschiedete er sich kurz von Pan und Marron. "Ich finde ihn, nur keine Bange!" Tröstend strich er Marron über die Wange, und flüsterte Pan zu "Pass auf sie auf, okay?" Ein kaum merkbares Nicken war die antwort des Mädchens.  
  
Goten drehte sich um, öffnete die Haustür, und ging nahtlos in den SuperSaiyajin Status über. Ohne sich nocheinmal um zu drehen flog er los, mit einer Wahnsinnsgeschwindigkeit. Auch er machte sich Sorgen um seinen besten Freund. Sehr sogar. Er wollte die Mädchen nur nicht noch mehr beunruhigen. Er ohrfeigte sich innerlich dafür, sie bei diesem schaurigem Gewitter alleine zurück gelassen zu haben, doch es war der einzige Weg, und er wollte nicht umkehren.   
  
Niemals!  
  
'Ich habe es ihnen versprochen.'  
  
'Trunks...'  
  
.....to be continued..........  
  
  
So, das war Chapter 2, ich hoffe ich bekomme wieder ein paar Reviews! ^^  
Arigatoû!  
  
Eure Moemi 


End file.
